


When everything falls apart

by Hermes22



Series: The adventures of Evak [1]
Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: Depressed Isak, Even is a good boyfriend, F/M, Jonas is a Good Friend, M/M, Sadness, guru Eskild, mention of suicide, suicidal Isak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes22/pseuds/Hermes22
Summary: Everything falls apart.When Isak saw Even and Sonya togetherAn action, a consequence.Which sometimes can destroy lives
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Sonja (SKAM)
Series: The adventures of Evak [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571164
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

_On est toujours confronté aux personnes qui nous entoure . Ils attendent tellement de nous comme on attend tellement d’eux. Ces personnes peuvent prendre la forme de n’importe qui dans notre entourage. Un père, une mère, une tante éloignée ou encore ses amis. Pour Isak, cela a été ses amis._

Isak est un garçon normal sans vraiment rien pour le différencier. Il était blond comme la majorité des norvégiens. Ses yeux vert étaient pour lui banals. Son corps était trop grand, son visage trop rond, ses mains trop petites. tout chez lui n'était pas assez bien. son caractère trop agressif et ses tocs trop gênants . il était dans un état où compliqué. Son père était un con sans valeurs, ni principe, sa mère, une dégénérée qui ne le reconnaissait même plus, et sa sœur Léa, une lâche qui ne s'est pas préoccupé une seule fois de son petit frère. Il avait du fuir ses parent et vivre en collocation. Et quand la situation avit enfin l'air de s'améliorer pour lui. Il fallait que le seul amour de sa vie, le seul à le comprendre. Le quitte lâchement.   
.

Tout a dégringolé le jour où ses amis à avaient eu la merveilleuse idée d’organiser une pregame. L’excuse qu’ils lui ont sortit était tout aussi minable que l’idée en elle même :

« Pourquoi vous voulez organiser une pregame ? Vous pouvez pas faire comme tout adolescent et aller vous vautrer dans le canapé en regardant Netflix ?! » Leur avait dit Isak en grommelant.

« Putain ! Isak ! T’es vraiment chiant ! » Madhi étais énervé. Isak avait voulu leur fausser compagnie pendant toute la semaine et il n’allait pas le laisser faire. Mais heureusement Jonas, calme comme il est, avait doucement pris la parole :

« Cela fait longtemps qu’on s’est pas retrouvé. Cette soirée, c’est le moment d’en profiter. »

Magnus renchéri après lui : « Ouais Isak, soit pas chiant. Isak soupira mais ne refusa pas. Magnus fut un signe de victoire, Jonas esquivait un petit sourire. Ils pensaient sûrement récupérer leur ami en une soirée. Mais ils étaient si loin du compte.

Le soir vint très vite, et Isak du participer contre son gré à une soirée où ils devaient se soûler le plus rapidement possible. Aller à une fête, rencontrer une fille. Flirter avec elle. Peut être la ramener chez lui. Avant qu’elle ne veuille coucher avec lui et qu’il échoue lamentablement

Alors il n’étais pas de bonne humeur, il venait de se faire larguer par son premier amour. Sa mère continuait sans cesse à lui envoyer des textes bibliques. Et personnes ne savait qu’il était gay.

Oui, gay. On s’imagine souvent un gay avec tout le pack de clichés mais lui paraissait tout à fait banal. Avec son style sweatshirt et jean, ses cheveux blond bouclés en bataille et ses beaux yeux verts. Il paraissait complètement normal, car il était normal.  
Comme tous les garçons de son âge, il aimait les jeux vidéo, les fêtes et fumer une cigarettes avec ses amis.  
Maintenant revenons à cette soirée. Cette soirée où tous ses amis l’ont lui faisant croire qu’ils voulaient renouer des liens. Jusqu’à ce qu’il repère une fête chez une seconde. Et que leurs hormones dominaient leurs résolutions de début de soirée.

Tous ses « soit disant » amis l’on poussé à les faire entrer dans une fête dont l’hôte est une fille qui le déteste probablement : Emma.

Emma, c’est une fille avec laquelle Isak a flirté. Elle étais jolie et naïve, elle cherchais partout le prince charmant. Mais Isak lui a donné un flirt d’un soir et un rejet par la suite. Et maintenant, ses potes voulaient entrer dans SA fête et ils utilisaient l’excuse de l’anniversaire de Magnus où il étaient tous présent sauf Isak. Isak s’en voulait mais il avait tellement été occupé avec Even (son ex), qu’il avait complètement oublié.  
Alors le voilà derrière ses potes, trainant des pieds, dans les rues d’Oslo.  
Son meilleur ami Jonas lui demanda ce qu’il n’allait pas. Isak aurait pu tout lui dire. Connaissant Jonas, ils seraient rentrés chez eux et auraient bus de la bière jusqu’à la fin de la nuit. Mais Isak était bien trop peureux. Il se contenta d’un simple rebondissement d’épaules avant d’accélérer pour éviter d’éventuelles nouvelles questions. Arrivée devant la maison d’Emma, c’était à lui de jouer. Mais est ce que c’est vraiment ce qu’il voulait. Réussir à amadouer Emma, peut être sortir avec elle et se faire passer pour ce qu’il n’était pas toute sa vie.  
Son esprit se dirigea vers une personne auquel il a essayer de faire abstraction toute la soirée : Even  
Even qui pour le quitter, lui a envoyé un misérable sms. Even, qu’il a aimé. Even, qui hante ses pensées depuis des semaines.  
Il entre dans la maison, l’intérieur de la maison était bombé. Isak cherchais Emma des yeux et quand il l’aperçu. Il se précipita vers elle.  
Celle ci le remarqua mais à la place de l’habituel sourire qui l’accompagner toujours, Emma afficha un visage dégoûté et très très en colère.  
« Que fais tu ici !? » dit elle.  
« Je veux me faire pardonner pour t’avoir ignoré, mes amis sont là et ... » commença Isak mais Emma le coupa bien vite.  
« Tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais gay »  
« Je...je ... je ne suis pas gay, tu es tombé sur la tête. » Isak bégaya.  
« C’est vraiment pas sympa »  
Et elle partit, le laissant seul avec lui même. Dans sa tête c’était la panique. « Est ce qu’elle va le dire avec tout le monde ? » « je suis fichu ».  
Il tourna la tête de tous les côtés et son regard se posa sur un jeune homme qu’il reconnu très vite. C’était Even ! Il s’apprêtait à aller lui parler de son message de la veille mais il vit une jolie fille s’approchait de lui et l’embrasser à pleine bouche.

Isak étais tétanisé, tout en lui s’effondrait. La foule autour de lui tournait jusqu’à ne plus vraiment avoir de forme. Il avait envie de vomir. Il se mit à courir, à fuir. Sans savoir où il allait. Il poussait des gens dont il n’avait jamais vu le visage et qui poussait des cris indignés d’avoir été bousculé.  
Puis il entendit son nom, il se retourna. Il vit ses amis inquiet derrière lui. Leurs yeux étaient fixés dans les siens. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur dire ce qu’il se passer. Même si il avait envie de pleurer, même si il avait envie d’être consolé, il ne pouvait pas. Il serait obligé de dire pourquoi il a menti tout ce temps. Alors s’apprêtant à s’enfuir de nouveau. Ils entendait son ami Madhi dire

«laissez-le il a sûrement un repas de famille ».  
Cela aurait pu être réconfortant d’être protégé si cela ne dégouliner pas autant de sarcasme. C’était la phrase de trop, Isak senti sa colère couler dans ses veines. Toute cette colère qu’il refoule depuis tant d’années et il poussa de toutes ses forces son ami.  
Trop honte pour voir ce qu’il avait fait, il fuit. Il s’enfuit loin. Il espérait rejoindre la collocation sans obstacles. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment du voyage dans le tramway mais arriver à la maison il vit qu’il n’y avait personne . Eskild devait être avec une de ses conquêtes et Linn devait être chez ses parents.  
Il prit un verre d’alcool dans la cuisine, puis un autre et cela continua jusqu’à ce qu’une idée apparaisse dans son esprit. « Et si je disparaissais ? »  
Il prit un tabouret dans la cuisine et une corde dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il accroché à la corde au plafond et il est monté sur le tabouret en dessous. Oui, il allait le faire mais au fond de lui il espérais que quelqu’un vienne le sauver. Mais personne ne serait là car personne ne l’aimait. Il pensa à tous les personnes qui ont été important dans son cœur. Sa mère, son père, Eskild, et tous ses amis. Toutes les personnes qu’il a blessé et maintenant il va leur rendre service. Il va disparaître, tout le monde va l’oublier. Et c’est tant mieux. Alors dans un dernier soupir. Isak pensa à Even. Il pensa à son sourire, à ses baisers. Il fit tomber le tabouret avec son pied. Il lutta pendant quelques secondes puis tout devint noir.


	2. Eskild, the hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskild saves Isak

Eskild était à une fête, cela s’amuser de partout, mais lui il s’ennuyait. Il n’avait pas trouvé de beaux gibier et il voulait juste rentrer. Ce fan de Grindr avait juste envie de s’allonger sur son lit et de fermer les yeux. Il avait eu un gros contrôle aujourd’hui à son université et ce n’était pas une bonne idée de venir à la fête après ce coup de stress. Mais il ne se rendait compte de cela que maintenant. Il se leva et le mec à cotés de lui qui lui faisait la discussion depuis dix minutes sans discontinuer , s'interrompit brusquement et en essayant d'être séduisant lui demanda où il allait. Il devait s'appelait Edward ou Simon, le seul detail que Eskild est remarqué était qu'il avait un fort accent anglais. Il voulut lui repondre, essayer de trouver une explication passable pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir mais avant son téléphone sonna le signalant qu'il avait reçu un message. Il le sortit et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il était de Jonas, le meilleur ami de son petit colocataire Isak :

Jonas :  
Tu as vu Isak ?

Eskild lui repondit rapidement une réponse.

Eskild :  
Non. il est pas avec toi ?

Jonas :  
Il est parti. Il était vraiment en colère. Et je ne pense pas que c’est à cause d’Emma. Il est arrivé quelque chose.

Eskild était de plus en plus confus, déjà on lui sortait que son petit garçon avait disparu et ensuite on lui parlait d'une personne inconnu aux yeux d'Eskild. Qui était Emma ? 

Eskild :  
Emma ? Il ne m’a pas appelé. Je rentre de toute façon.

Jonas :  
Ok. Préviens moi.

Eskild :  
Salut

Il se précipita dehors. Sans même accorder un regard à Simon/Edward qui continuait à bavardait inconsciemment. Son manteau à moitié mis sur le dos, il marchait à toute allure, des scénarios tous plus glauque les uns que les autres tounaient dans son esprit. Il était arrivé quelque chose. Isak avait l’habitude d’être grognon mais il ne s’énerve jamais. Eskild sorti son téléphone et se mit à appeler le numéro d’Isak. Cela sonnait dans le vide. Il avait essayé à plusieurs fois. Jusqu’à arriver à l’arrêt du tramway. Heureusement, celui-ci arriva même pas une minute après son arrivée. Il monta est pris une place. Il continua d'envoyer des message desespéré à Isak, la femme à cotés de lui le reardait d'unmauvais oeil, surement à cause du maquillage sur son visage ou ses vêtements complétement froissés. Il trottina vers l’appartement. Il ouvrit la porte et fut accueillie par le silence, un silence opressant. Il cria fort :  
« Isak, tu es là ? »

Le bruit de sa voix rebondissait sur les murs. Il s’avança dans le couloir à la pointe des pieds essayant d’être le plus silencieux possible. Il entrouvrit la porte de la chambre d’Isak. Mais ce qu’il a vu l’a horrifié.  
Une corde était accrochée au plafond et le tabouret en dessous étais renversé. Mais ce qui le donna la nausée était le petit garçon aux cheveux bouclés en bataille, au visage inexpressif et au teint rouge. Eskild n’a jamais couru aussi vite. Il monta sur le lit et avec une force presque surhumaine, il arracha le corde. Faisant tomber le corps mou d’Isak par terre.

Eskild enleva la corde de son coups et paniqué chercha le pouls de son garçon. Il fut soulagé quand il le sentit battre lentement sous ses doigts.  
En moins de deux, il appela les secours :  
« Bonjour, qu’elle est l’objet de votre appel » la voix douce de la femme résonnait à ses oreilles.  
« Mon ami a tenté de se suicidé. Il respire encore mais j’ai besoin d’une ambulance »  
« Nous vous en envoyons une »

Eskild raccrocha. Il passa ses doigts dans les doux cheveux d’Isak et lui chuchota au creux de l’oreille : « Tien bon bébé gay, les secours arrivent »  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi Isak avait fait cela mais quiconque est la personne qui avait fait mal à son bébé Isak, allait le payer de sa vie. Pourquoi sêtre pendu ? Pourquoi n'est pas venu le voir ? Eskild savait que si Isak avait choisit cette technique était parce que tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière après avoir commencé. Il devait avoir tenté quelques secondes après qu'il soit rentré car il pouvait toujours sentir sous ses doigts son pouls faible mais là. A peine quelque minutes plus tard, l’ambulance était là, il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir mentionné leur adresse mais au moins Isak est sauvé.

Les secouristes étaient à leur porte, ils l’ouvrirent et rentrèrent dans la chambre. Eskild les laissa prendre le petit corps d’Isak sur la civière. Il se fait passer pour son frère et est monté dans l’ambulance en route vers l’hôpital. Une femme s'approcha de lui et lui demanda toutes les information possible qu'Eskild savait sur "la victime", malgrès les pleurs et sa gorge douloureuse, il se força à parler. Une fois satisfaite, elle repartit rejoindre son collègue   
Il envoya un message à Jonas :

Eskild :  
J’ai retrouvé Isak rejoins moi à l’hôpital de Gaustad dans Oslo.

Jonas :  
Quoi !? Qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé ? J’arrive !

Eskild rangea son téléphone, il ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à la question de Jonas. Il ne savait pas lui même pourquoi Isak avait fait cela.  
Il tourna sa tête vers le visage d’Isak, blanc comme un linge et relier à plusieurs machines dont il n’aurait pas pu citer le nom. Il était si jeune, si innocent, il lui reste tant à découvrir. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il étais heureux. Il avait des amis. Alors qu’est ce qui l’a poussé a faire cela ? Ou qui l’a poussé à faire cela ? Qui que soit cette personne, il va payer.   
Eskild caressa le visage de son protégé et remit derrière son oreille une petite mèche blonde emmêlée. Doucement, tout doucement comme une mère avec son enfant, Eskild lui chuchota une berceuse. Il ne savait pas si cette berceuse était pour Isak ou pour le calmer lui. Mais Eskild se sentit fatigué. Sa tête partit en avant et il s’endormit.


	3. Sorry

Hello, I wanted to apologize for not having posted chapters for a long time. Whenever I wanted to do it I ended up modifying only my previous chapters. I will try to post one this weekend. If you go through that and you see this message, write me by commenting on ideas for the chapter.


End file.
